


(Cover) At the Overlook by Irma66

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: It's the summer of 2011 and the surprise of her life is knocking on Lilly's front door.AU from pre-series. This was supposed to be an October story if that gives you any hints about what is happening here. This is something of a cross-over, probably not of any characters, but of a fictional place. Waiting to see if it's obvious to anyone.





	(Cover) At the Overlook by Irma66

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Overlook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891720) by [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/23989763227/in/dateposted-public/)

 

* * *

 

     


End file.
